


All I Really Want Is You

by soulselfs



Category: DamiRae, Demonbirds, Teen Titans, Titans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulselfs/pseuds/soulselfs
Summary: Inspired by the song "She Looks So Perfect" by 5SOS.





	All I Really Want Is You

When he left for the shower that morning, Damian had to tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

Raven was curled up in a deep slumber, delicate hands clutching the warm sheets beneath her. There was a slight part to her lips, a dancing river of light streaming across her body from the rays of sunlight seeping through the hotel window. Each part of her screamed something gently ethereal, like it was a privilege to have touched her the way he had the night before.

Knowing that that only belonged to him was enough to have him floored in place, gazing in awe at the woman sleeping sweetly before him, in only her silky undergarments and Damian’s shirt.

The night had been cold, and Damian had awoken by Raven shuffling around half asleep, retrieving the garments from the ground and grabbing at Damian’s shirt from whoever it had been tossed carelessly in the room before snuggling back into his chest.

At last, he had to leave for the showers, and found himself flustered and embarrassed each time he caught himself smiling. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time, and even now the feeling of care and love for somebody so immense as that he had for Raven felt newer to him every day. Each morning till the moment the sun fell, Damian felt as though he had fallen in love with her all over again, each time more powerful than the last. It was an overwhelming feeling.

The heat of the water didn’t make him feel as warm as being beside Raven did, so he quickly finished up and left the bathroom in hot steam before quickly drying his hair. He looked over to the view that the window of the hotel room granted. It was the beautiful sight of deep blue water and the city skyline. Though they had only spent a night, Damian had grown ridiculously attached to the room because after the intense battle that they had went through, almost losing each other in the process, had lead to the most passionate night shared between them.

After, it felt like they both understood that they had always been something more than lovers, and though the word soul mates were cliché and far too cheesy, it was the only word that meant something more than just lovers.

With that thought, his gaze drifts back to his lover, who is now wrinkling her nose in her sleep as she begins to stir awake. Damian has to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling too wide, her actions similar to that of a small bunny. For somebody who has the amount of power that she possesses at a single touch of finger, Raven looked incredibly peaceful right now.

For Damian however, the most amount of power she possessed wasn’t anything related to her empath powers, or her heritage. Instead, it had to do with the quiet, knowing smiles she’d send his way that would even make Damian’s stone heart warm up to life. Knowing that she was the only one who could make him feel that way was enough to tell him that she was truly something else.

That’s when a thought came to him.

And it was the opposite of everything he was planning, Damian wondered as he eyed the suitcase lying to the side of the room which had a certain pocket with a certain something inside, but it felt like the rightest thing in the world.

When he woke to Raven this morning, and carefully let the pads of his fingers trail across the smooth curve of her cheek, something hit Damian so hard that it made a lump in his throat instantly. Outside of the walls of the hotel room, outside the sweet cage of her loving embrace, there were always things that tried to drag them deeper into the ground and further into darkness. In their lives, there was only so much love they could fit before it interfered with who they were or the decisions they had to make. Even so, the happiest Damian had ever been being when he was with Raven. In the peace of the morning, stroking her cheek softly, he realized that he truly could never find such a calmness anywhere else in his life than he would with her.

And that—that was something he was well aware of for years, now. Yet, every time he realized it again, it hit him harder than the last.

He was going to propose to her.

Damian had been planning it for a while now, and had carefully marked the date to be today. He had the entire thing planned out and rehearsed a thousand times over as he had paced around the room weeks before. However, Damian’s plan was to do it in the romantic swan boat ride, the one with the lit lanterns floating above the glimmering water. Yet, as he watched her now, Damian realized he wanted to confess it all and pour every inch of his soul so vulnerably to her within the morning hours.

Before she awoke, Damian decided he’d go for a quick walk to calm himself down, to get his nerves to settle so that he could think clearly and work it out. As he quickly scribbled a note explaining to her that he was on a morning run in case she woke before he returned, Damian eyed the suitcase once more.

He placed the note on the bedside table and unzipped the suitcase carefully, retrieving his clothes. Damian silently put on the black jeans, and then reached for the velvet box secretly tucked into the suitcase pocket and shoved it into his hoodie pockets. He traced his fingers across the case and felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter about.

Damian allowed himself to look at her once more, risking leaving a warm kiss on her temple before he left out the door.

The entire walk was mostly a blur to him. The pavement was wet from the light rain before, the plants beside the sidewalk tipped with morning dew. His mind was racing with a thousand thoughts a second, stomach heavy with a pit and heart pounding in his chest. He almost felt sick, and it was quite a few minutes later when he realized that he’d been walking around in circles around the hotel room.

By the time Damian was in front of their hotel room door, he felt as though he was going to vomit any second or perhaps tear up from the overwhelming thoughts and feelings that were rushing through him. The walk hadn’t cleared up his thoughts at all, but as Damian placed the key card against the scanner and walked into the room, all coherent thoughts were immediately chucked out the window.

It was only a most honest fact that the sight of Raven knocked the wind out of him every time.

She was holding the note in her hands, standing beside the bed as if she had just finished reading it. Raven was looking over at him, a blush high in her cheeks and a twinkle in her eyes as she saw him come closer to a stop. Her kiss swollen lips curved into a small smile, eyebrows tilting upwards and there she was—such a simple epitome of tenderness and home.

“Hi,” She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Standing, wearing his shirt with his necklace dangling from her neck, skin decorated with the night before and a sweet fond in her features. Damian found himself in awe, not able to speak let alone have his eyes leave her piercing but gentle gaze for even a second.

With a single stride, he walked over to her, placing his hands on her soft hips, leaning into her warmth and the scent of her perfume. Raven leaned into him back, a content sigh leaving her as they pressed their foreheads against each other. Raven lifted her arms, circling them around his neck and rubbing the tips of their noses together gently.

“Marry me.”

Raven’s eyes shot up to look at his, leaning away only enough to look at him properly. Her pupils were blown in proper shock, lips parted in a way that looked tempting enough to kiss. And so, being unable to resist her all the time, Damian swooped down and took her lips in his own for quick, chaste kiss before he looked back at her.

He hadn’t even processed the fact that he had said those words, but once Damian realized it, he never wanted to take them back ever again. Especially not when he watched as her eyes water and smile spread across her face as she tried to bite her lips. Her hands cupped her mouth in a type of disbelief, and Damian took it as his cue to kneel.

He took out of his pocket the velvet box, and with shaky hands and a heart beating loud in his throat, did he carefully open it. There, was a ring with tiny white jeweled covered on the thin band itself and longer pieces of white diamond into a petal like structure with a larger diamond in the middle. Damian had distinctly remembered the time they had come across a designer jewelry store while they waited for their ride and Raven had fallen in love with the rose ones. It had only taken that for Damian to make his decision on which kind her wanted to buy her, as he had watched her face light up examining each one.

Now, when he looked at her, he could she see was truly beyond overwhelmed, with the tears rolling in beads down porcelain cheeks. Behind her fingers was a smile failed to keep hidden, to wide and happy to be contained. She was whispering to herself words of disbelief, variations of ‘Damian’, and‘baby’and ‘Oh my god,’.

Though he wasn’t one for dramatic speeches, and couldn’t express how much he felt for her in a lifetime, Damian decided to go against the words and keep them for later. Before he could even part his lips to ask her for hand once more, she was already launching herself at him. Her arms circling around his neck, teary cheeks wetting the junction between his shoulder and neck and pressing her body to his with enough strength to send him tumbling backwards.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Raven whispered, voice cracking. “A hundred times yes, you idiot.”

His arms circled her waist tightly, keeping her close as he buried his face in her neck. In that moment, Damian thought of every awful thing he had gone through, every piece of them he had lost in the midst of being broken and crumbling all throughout his life. He thought of each night he woke up alone, sweat sticking his shirts to his chest as he tried to breathe after terrifying nightmares and the amount of guilt and burden he felt on his shoulders for so many years.

In that moment, with his now fiancé holding him close, with the promise of something even more beautiful blossoming between them, Damian realized that every second beside her had made him that much less lonely. Even before they went on their first date, even before feeling had begun to spark between them, from the very first meeting as comrades had he been feeling less and less alone.

Damian felt his own tears roll down his cheeks, overwhelmed with the amount of love for the women in his arms, and the promise that he’d have her warmth beside her like a guiding light for the rest of his life engraved in his mind.


End file.
